Counting Freckles
by Momma-Ran
Summary: Hikaru and Kaoru like to play connect the freckles. Just a one shot. I won't be continuing it. Hints of twincest.


Hikaru smiles at his older twin brother, Kaoru. He holds up a marker. "Are you ready?"

Kaoru turns his light brown eyes on Hikaru. His smile is knowing. "If you insist." He begins to unbutton his shirt.

Hikaru pockets the marker before closing the distance between them. His long fingers take the bottom button and he slips it through the hole. He does the next one up and so on.

Kaoru's fingers lace with Hikaru's. They are identical to his own. He squeezes briefly.

Hikaru squeezes back. He let's go first to slide the shirt off Kaoru's narrow shoulders. The younger twin takes first one hand then the other and slides the sleeves over them. Without another thought he lets the shirt fall to the ground, already uninterested in it.

Neither twin says anything as Kaoru unbuckles his belt. Hikaru's golden eyes are fixated on Subaru's identical ones. It's like looking in a mirror. As Kaoru pulls down his zipper, Hikaru's eyes dart downwards. "Gotcha."

Hikaru smiles. He leans in close, resting his hands on his elder brother's hips. "You always get me." Hikaru's hands travel over smooth skin to pull down his twin's pants. Soon they are around his ankles. "All of it." Hikaru looks up at Kaoru from the ground and licks his lips. His smile widens as a blush spreads across Subaru's face.

Kaoru hooks his fingers in his underwear and pushes them down to his knees.

Hikaru pulls them down to Kaoru's ankles and lets the ginger use him as support so he can step out of his underwear.

Naked, Kaoru sits on their shared bed with his back facing Hikaru. He crosses his legs and slouches.

Hikaru pulls the marker out of his pocket. He yanks the cap off before putting it on the other end. "Where to start?" He muses as he looks at the light freckles on his twin's back. They once checked and each of them has freckles in the exact same place that are the exact same shape. It just further proves they are the same being. Hikaru kneels on the bed behind Kaoru The ginger youth tilts his head to the side.

"Get on with it before I get bored." Kaoru warns in a voice identical to his younger twin's. He doesn't sound like he's getting bored.

Hikaru chooses to start with his twin's right shoulder. He connects one freckle with another one; a thin red line appearing behind the fine tip marker. Hikaru works his way down Kaoru's right arm. He is very careful not to smear the ink; blowing on it after every ten or so lines.

"Do you suppose that we're going to stay with them?" Kaoru asks. His voice is tired, as it always is when something relaxes him.

Hikaru makes a humming noise in his throat. "It could be a fun game." He moves on to Kaoru's left arm. "Tamaki makes it interesting, for now."

This time Kaoru makes the noise. "For now." He echos, "I'm not looking forward to..."

"...the day it stops being interesting." Hikaru finishes. He couldn't agree more. But that's how it's always been with them; when something loses their interest they cut it out of their lives.

"Everyone will be so upset," -K

"Especially The Lord Tamaki. Honey Senpai will..." -H

"Probably cry for days..." -K

"Do you think..." -H

"That Haruhi will miss us?" -K

Kaoru looks over his shoulder at his younger twin brother. He's aware of Hikaru's feelings for Haruhi, even though he doesn't think it's love. Not yet. He wishes Kyoya was here to talk to. But he wants to be alone with his dear brother.

Hikaru drops his gaze. He has...strange feeling when it comes to Haruhi. He nuzzles the back of Kaoru's neck before finishing connecting the freckles on his left arm.

Kaoru reaches back and ruffles Hikaru's hair. Without being told to, he shifts until he's laying flat on his stomach.

Hikaru connects the freckles on Kaoru's shoulder blades. There's something cute about back freckles. Red lines appear beneath his marker.

The SAW theme song plays. "That's The Lord's ring tone isn't it?" Kaoru pulls his cell phone out from under his pillow. With a push of a button he answers it.

"Hika-Chan! Koa-Chan! Tama-Chan is on his way to pick you up! He left his cell phone here though so I was calling to tell you! Oh! Mori has cake! See you soon!" There is a click on the other line as Honey hangs up the phone.

The twins sigh at the same time.

"I thought this..." -K

"Was our day off from..." -H

"All of those events Lord Tamaki..." -K

"Makes us participate in..." -H

"Though I guess they..." -K

"Are a little interesting." -H

Hikaru kneels with one leg on either side of Kaoru's body. He sits on his twins butt, still connecting freckles.

Half of Kaoru's back is done by the time they hear a knock on the door. Neither gets up to get it, knowing that Tamaki will burst through it momentarily.

Sure enough their energetic blond president bursts through the door. It swings open so hard it nearly hits him on rebound. "Hikaru! Kaoru! What are-" Tamaki pauses when he sees them.

"Hey Lord." The twins say in unison. "We're playing a game." They share the same inviting smile.

"Uh. No. No thank you." Tamaki smiles; a real, genuine smile. "Get dressed, uh,"

"Kaoru." The twins provide.

"Kaoru." Tamaki repeats. "We're going to visit Haruhi today!" The blond positively beams as he says this.

Hikaru puts the pen cap back on the proper end of his marker. Seeing Tamaki so happy taking about Haruhi makes him feel a little sick. He swings his leg so that both are on one side of Kaoru.

The elder twin sits up. He puts a hand on Hikaru's arm in comfort. Golden eyes stare pointedly at Tamaki. Not that he's overly uncomfortable being naked in front of someone who isn't Hikaru, but. Well. That's it.

Tamaki stares for a long moment before turning around to give them some privacy. "Oh it's going to be so great. I haven't seen Haruhi in too long!"

"We saw her two days ago." The twins point out.

Kaoru retrieves his clothing from the floor and pulls it on. Like this you can't really tell that he is covered in red ink. Golden eyes glance at Tamaki - who still has his back turned and is gesturing wildly while he talks about his 'daughter' - before returning to Hikaru's side. He wraps his arms around the younger twin's waist. "We'll finish our game later." His voice is low so Tamaki won't hear. Then he kisses his younger brothers cheek.

Hikaru turns so that their lips meet. It's briefer than either wants but it's enough for now. He shares a smile with Kaoru.

Quietly they part and approach Tamaki from different sides. Appearing beside him suddenly, cuts off the Haruhi monologue.

"We're ready." They say together. Behind Tamaki's back the twins hold hands.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Its a head canon of mine that the twins have freckles. :) This has no sequel and I won't be writing one. It was just a thing I had stuck in my head that I wanted to get out (because I'm rewatching Host Club). Enjoy. Review. <strong>


End file.
